obsoletesoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Curtis
Profile Appearance Curtis is a young man with a light complexion, short brown hair, brown eyes, and a branded insignia on his forehead. He wears a black and white outfit that serves as the standard Litilnumia attire. He wears a torn black and white sweatshirt that exposes a blue shirt, and pants that consist of a black pant leg, a white pant leg, and grey shoes. Personality Curtis is a logical character that generally serves as the voice of reason for other Litilnumia members. Although his teammates are known for being ruthless, Curtis prefers to show mercy when he can. Story (contains spoilers) Curtis is an unclassified gamia user, and a member of Litilnumia. Curtis is the most level headed member of Litilnumia, and he serves as the voice of reason in most scenarios. Curtis lived a normal life on Earth Alpha until he ended up on Karakapala. There he met Master Sheehan, and eventually Ian and Rami. After spending an undesirable amount of time on Karakapala, Curtis tried to swim off of the island, but drowned (according to Master Sheehan). It is unknown how Curtis truly escaped the island, or how he found his position in Litilnumia. From that point on, Curtis worked with Litilnumia from the shadows until King Absen’s speech at the Stobon International Center. Litilnumia launched a plan to assassinate Queen Taiza, and frame someone else for the act. Curtis stabbed Taiza through the back with a strange new ability of his, and Joey placed Denzel at the scene of the crime while the stage lights were out. Their plan succeeded on both ends, and they were able to make a clean escape. Afterwards Curtis joined Litilnumia in the kidnapping of Tamara Stralade before returning back to working behind the shadows. However, Curtis is quickly called back to meet with the rest of Litilnumia in the throne room of Ravinan castle. As they all meet, Alex and Billy quickly enter the throne room. To much surprise, Alex and Billy stand in awe as they see that they’re terribly outnumbered. All of Litilnumia except for Edge and Innocent battled Alex and Billy with ease. After a brutal defeat, Denzel, Prince, and Titania arrive at Ravinan castle in time to stop the fight. As this happens, Edge arises from the throne to challenge Prince and Titania. Everyone else fled the castle to avoid being caught in the middle of the battle. A few days later, Curtis and the other Litilnumia members entered Belial’s Hovel through a baskor in Ravinan castle to enact the final proceedings for Zadroga’s resurrection. Each member of Litilnumia spread across Belial’s Hovel to release an equal output of energy from the Galaxy Kites across the entire area. Shortly after Curtis began to use the Galaxy Kite’s energy, Tamara, Trent, and Zach approached him. Curtis calmly assessed the situation, and gained the confidence necessary to fight the three of them. They battle for a small period of time, but Tamara gives up the battle and begs to know where the other Insignificants are. After a bit of arguing, Curtis decides to let her look for her friends. Before he lets her go, Curtis tells Tamara that finding her friends will serve as a “reality check” for what she’s up against. Tamara, Trent, and Zach leave the area to search for their friends, and Curtis returns to summoning energy for Zadroga’s resurrection. After a few days time, Curtis was intruded upon once again, but this time by Kohiid. Curtis prepared to fight, but was caught off guard by the voice of an old friend. Curtis recognized that Kohiid was Rami, and Rami confirmed his swift deduction. As Kohiid looked at Curtis, he slowly became more devastated by his appearance. Unlike the way Kohiid remembered him, Curtis was now missing his left arm, his right arm was a mutated mound of flesh, his forehead was engraved with a horrid mark, and he was a member of Litilnumia. Curtis and Kohiid unwillingly fought to the death, and Kohiid emerged victorious. However, Curtis did not die from a wound inflicted by Kohiid, but from his own Nebrajin status taking over and reaching the end of its life cycle. Gameplay In combat, Curtis is a slow opponent with powerful attacks. (More character stats can be found on the Enemies page.) Curtis' move list is as follows: Musical Themes Curtis' theme song is respectively titled Curtis' Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. The song can be heard during Curtis' Max Universe special move, and during Curtis' battle against Kohiid. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com